PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT
by bitchgoddess
Summary: THE FIRST CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

PRE-NUPTIAL AGREEMENT

This is my second fanfic entry under my pen-name bitchgoddess

Thanks for supporting my first one

I know that my first one isn't done yet,

But I thought of making another in the process

This is not a sequel to "BUILT FOR THE KILL"

SUMMARY

Two years after graduating from magic school, Draco Malfoy finds himself the only remaining male descendant of the Malfoy family line of purebloods. But in order for him to receive his multibillion galleon inheritance, he should marry someone of a muggle blood, in order to perfect an evolution of Malfoy bloodline.

Hermione Granger lost everything in a plane crash. Her parents died, and left her nothing but a huge credit on the bank and an eviction letter. Depressed and broke, she sought for any kind of job she could take, even to be a goldigging bitch in the process.

As these two individuals meet in an unexpected twist, they both put their heads together to enter a marriage both of them loathed. But in their need of the marriage's outcome, they finally did.

Rule number one is never to fall in love, but what could they do if the gods interfered?


	2. Deaths and Debts

CHAPTER 1

Deaths and Debts

Lying on her bed, Hermione frowned as she started to think of what to do with her life. The past couple of years have been very bad for her, starting with her parents' death. She sighed as memories of the event slowly flooded back to her. She sat up and grabbed her purse, extracting a pack of Marlboro Menthol Cigarettes; she got a stick and lighted it, savoring the smoke soothing her dried throat.

Both her parents died in a plane crash when they were having a vacation in the Bahamas, and they left Hermione with a zero bank account, a huge debt in the banks of London, a measly two-story house in the suburbs of Essex and a broken heart and future. From the day they died, Hermione had bad times after the other.

She has finally sold her house at a cheap amount, left the magical world, and started to live as a pure blood muggle. She worked various jobs already, as a hairstylist, runway and commercial model, choreographer, and a restaurant waitress, but she was fired in all these jobs because of her lack of concentration with the field she chose to work on. Her salary was good enough for her daily meals and rental payment for her apartment room. And now that she's fired again, she needs to look for a new job or else she wouldn't survive at all.

She finished her smoke and went to the bathroom. She stripped naked and jumped into the tub of warm water, still in deep thought.

All her jobs had left scars on her, and they were in the form of men. Every job she takes, she always meet men who proposed a good relationship for her, but all she got were depressions, disappointments and heartache.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her cigarette case for another smoke, and found it empty. She threw the case in the trash bin and missed it.

"_Nice!_" she shouted in a loud voice, "_I ain't got a job, I ain't got a home, I ain't got a boyfriend, I ain't got no money, I ain't got no friends, and I don't even have a cigarette!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up from the tub and went to the bedroom soaking wet.

She stopped in front of the door, naked and dripping wet, and stared at the room. It was a small cramped room with nothing in it but a bed, a dresser, and a small closet vomiting with clothes and underwear.

Hermione sighed and grabbed a towel. After changing to a decent shirt and a pair of jeans, she sat down and thought of her next move.

She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it's almost eight in the evening.

"Dinner," she thought loudly.

She grabbed her coat and headed to her door. Slamming it shut behind her, she went out the cold air, wishing she'd find a thousand bucks on her way to a cheap restaurant.

While walking, she noticed an averagely attractive woman in her late twenties dressed in a thick coat, holding to the arm of an ugly looking old man who looks like more than 70 years old, slowly walking in the sidewalk.

"What a sweet little girl," she thought, "I wish my parents are still alive, even if they're as old as this man, I will still care for them." She thought sadly, but a small smile slowly broke in her lips.

As she continued to watch the father and daughter partner, she saw them coming near a million dollar worth white limousine. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized how rich the two were, and her jealousy for the woman grew.

But she wasn't ready for what she saw next.

The woman bent down on the old man and gave him a wet and sloppy kiss, while the old man's hands went to the butt of the woman.

Hermione paused, horrified and disgusted with what she saw. She walked faster and entered the restaurant where she always eats.

The good-hearted waiter behind the bar smiled at her.

"Hey there Hermee," he called out, "I just made a fresh batch of steaks, would you want one?" he asked with a huge toothy grin.

"Yes Marco," she answered back with a smile, "And roasted potatoes too please. Half rare for my steak Marco, you know my taste."

"Of course," Marco answered back just wait over your favorite table, I'll be with you in a moment." And he was gone to the kitchen.

Hermione's "favorite table" was a small table at the back of the restaurant, against a full glass window where she can sit down and simply relax while enjoying her meals.

As she sat down, she thought of the weird couple she just saw and shuddered. But suddenly…

She got an idea.

A perfect idea.

---()---

"What the fuck does that mean mum?" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs, his mother sitting down and calm, simply watching his son's outrage. "I don't understand it! I am the only descendant of Lucius Malfoy, why can't I just get all his properties and estates and have this stupid deal taken care of?"

Narcisa Malfoy slowly stood up and walked toward the coffee table, and poured herself a hot cup of herbal tea, placed a few crepes on a saucer and went back to her seat.

Draco stared at his mother angrily and helplessly.

"Speak up mum!" he roared. "I want my money now! You already got your share right? What's the trouble now?"

Narcisa took a deep breath before speaking.

"We have something important to talk about Draco," she said softly, carefully choosing words that wouldn't enrage her son. "There is a small problem concerning your father's lat will and testament."

"What now?" Draco went off again.

"I would tell you the complete detail if you will stop interrupting me," Narcisa answered, starting to lose her temper too. The Malfoys are quite famous for their temper tantrums. "Sit down and have a cup of tea with me, and I will tell you in the process."

"I'm not in the mood to have tea," Draco answered, "And besides, I still have a meeting with the wedding planner. Pansy's gonna kill me if I'm going to be late."

"Just take a cup of tea Draco," his mother insisted, "It will help you cool you temper down."

Draco threw his hands in the air helplessly and stood up. After making himself a cup of tea, he sat down in front of his mother.

"Shoot," he said.

The older Malfoy laid her cup on the table and stared at her son for a while before explaining the situation.

"After the fall of Voldemort and all his disciples," she started, "That includes me and you father, we all decided to bury everything dark in our past. Every death eater turned out survivor agreed on this plan, except for your father. He wasn't-"

"I said I haven't much time mother," Draco groaned, "I still need to meet with Pansy for our wedding plans. Just cut the story short and get to the point why I can't get my part from dad's will yet!"

Mrs. Malfoy took a deep breath again.

"Stop interrupting me son," she said coolly.

"But I told you-" Draco started.

"The wedding must not take place." Narisa blurted out.

Draco was taken aback with his mother's statement. His mind was turning to a big blurr as he tried to understand what he just heard.

"What?" was all Draco could muster to say.

"I told you to sit back down and let me explain every detail," his mother said once again.

"But what is my inheritance going to do with my wedding?" Draco boomed out, standing up again.

This time, his mother did the same.

"I said sit down listen to me!" she shouted, causing Draco to get shocked. "Your wedding will never happen, if you want to know why, sit your ass back down and listen to me. If you want to get your share of the inheritance, do what I tell you. If you want to work for you living from this day on, then get out of my sight and go to your fiancé!"

Draco frowned and paused. He never heard his mother talk that way before, and he was still in shock. Shocked about the wedding part, and at the same time shocked about his mother's attitude.

Finally, as his mother sat down, he did too as well.

"as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my own son," she said with a small smile, "Your father wasn't willing to turn himself into a new leaf, so he started planning a new way for darkness to conquer the magical world. He started to research and make an experiment about magical blood. He traced all of our ancestors from the the four Greatest Witches and Wizards; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. And a new idea came to him.

"He started to test Slytherin's failed experiment of breeding another type of magical beings. And it all came down to one result. If successful enough, this new breed of wizard or witch can conquer any magical person existing now. But came another problem, the power of this new breed witch will only have her powers controlled by herself, by her own will. Meaning he or she will either be good or evil, whatever the result of the child's upbringing is.

"Your father told me about this on the day of his death. But he never told me that you; Draco will be a part of this. Since he failed to supervise this experiment, he wants you to be the one to fulfill this for him. And he also wanted to make sure that the new breed of wizards and witches must be evil."

Draco listened intently, and he gets more and more confused as he continued to listen to his mother's story.

"What does it have to do with my marriage with Pansy?" Draco asked as he fnally found his voice to answer. "I still don't understand."

Narcisa closed her eyes for a moment, fearing this moment to come.

"Pansy is a pure blood," she simply said.

"Yes," Draco agreed, "And I'm sure that this is what father wants right? Me marrying a pure blood and from us comes the new breed of wizard right?"

"No son," Narcisa answered, as the truth comes near to be unveiled, she became more and more uneasy.

"What then?" Draco asked impatiently, "What does father want me to do?"

The older Malfoy took a deep breath.

"The other ingredient of making the New Breed Witch a success," she started, "Is blood of a pure muggle who's practicing magic. Draco, you have to marry a muggle born."


	3. The Lost Lion and Serpent

**CHAPTER 2  
The Lost Lion and Serpent**

Draco was speechless. He stared at his mother in a crazed way for about a few minutes before he could even muster to reply.  
"Come on mother," he said in dismay. "We're both sitting here trying to solve a problem and I don't think joking is a good idea at this point. Please tell me what really is going on?" he sighed helplessly.  
"I'm telling the truth son so please listen carefully," Narcissa responded with pleading eyes. "Your father is crazy, we all know that. But don't get the idea that I didn't love him because I do love him. He's been working on this experiment since the Lord's fall. This was like the last straw that kept him in touch with sanity after the Fall. So he made this as his last wish. Your pure untainted blood mixed with a pure muggle practicing magic will complete the cycle you father was working on. Once you do this, you can get hold of everything at once. Please son-"  
"I can't believe this," Draco cut in, with the dismay of his mother. "He was never a good father to me, sacrificed his life as a follower for some crazed lunatic, and made my life a living hell when he was still alive. Now that he's dead he still won't leave me alone! Who the hell does he think he is?! That should burn in hell!"  
"Stop it," it was Narcissa's turn to interrupt, "I won't tolerate any of those words to be spoken about your father in front of me. He is still your father for Christ's sake Draco, give him a little respect and follow his last death wish!"  
Draco smirked as he stood up and stared at a smiling photograph of his late father, the feeling of loathing rising on his chest.  
"That is something I'm not proud of mother," he answered in a hushed tone. "If I have to work my ass out for the rest of my life just so I can marry Pansy, that's what I will do. You can have all the money from father, Mum. I don't care about it anymore."  
He turned his back from his mother and grabbed his coat. As he was about to exit out the door, his mother spoke again, this time, in a tone that was begging.  
"I received a small amount from you father son," she spoke in a low tone. "Less than 10 of the total estate because your father knows I have not that much time to live. The rest are named after you. We will lose the Manor, and everything our family owns for generations if you don't do this. You are given exactly one year to get married with a muggle born and conceive an heir with her or else all of what is left with us will be reverted to the banks and charities of London. And we will be left with nothing. You can arrange for it son. Just a year. After that you can get back to marry Miss Parkinson. But it's your decision, not mine."  
Draco was listening, anger and dismay mixed up inside his chest. Without even turning back or saying anything, he simply left.  
Narcissa gazed at the photograph Draco was holding a while back. Wiping off some invisible dust on the glass cover, she listened as her son's car engine revved to life. She laid the photograph back on the table and disapparated.

---

Hermione went back to her one room apartment and slumped on her dirty bed. After seeing the strange couple down the street, she formulated a plan in her head that she would also do what the girl was doing. Although the thought rather revolted her in a million ways, right now it was something too good to be turn down.  
"Anyway," she thought deeply. "This will just be temporary. I would go for really old men who are filthy rich, they die easily anyway. Or maybe younger men who are as rich, and easy to kill. But then they would have a lot of choices rather than sticking to someone like me! Hello? What am I thinking? I'm a single, broke 24-year-old unemployed witch, who would be interested in somebody like me anyway!"  
Frustrated, she crept to her empty refrigerator and hoped to see a beer in it. She opened it and sighed. It was virtually empty except for a few ice cubes.  
She went back to her bed and started to cry. Everything in her life seems so wrong now. She remembered her life back at Hogwarts when her parents were still alive. She was carefree, life loving, with high grades and wonderful friends.  
What happened to me?  
She suddenly snapped up in a sitting position.  
How can I be so damn stupid? She thought. I'm a witch! I have a wand! I have magical powers! What the hell am I doing in this place nearly starving myself to death?  
But then she sank back to the bed. She knows that abusing her magical powers was out of the question, and besides, food is one of the exemptions of Gamp's Law.  
Once again, for the thousandth night in a row, she cried herself to sleep.

---

Pansy Parkinson stared out the sight out her bedroom window. Acres of a green manicured lawn that stretched out to the rolling mountains of the English countryside sprawled outside her cozy haven. Although the setting sun looks glorious, her mind is a thousand miles away.  
Born to a very wealthy wizarding family, Pansy Parkinson is a Paris Hilton of the Magical World. But true to the word, some things are just really not for sale.  
Pansy sighed deeply as her right temple threatened her of having a nasty migraine any time soon. She walked back and sat on a comfortable couch, kicking her Jimmy Choo's and removing all her jewelry. At 5'10", she could pass on as a supermodel. But the look on her eyes that depicted worry would be a big no-no to any photographer.  
The past few weeks were all a blur of happy plans for her. She about to get married to the man of her dreams, her childhood sweetheart, and perfect match but the happiness came to a screeching halt.  
Why is this happening to me now? She thought, on the verge of having a meltdown.  
She was about to cry herself out of her misery when a soft knock snapped her back to a poised heiress.  
A familiar face peeked into her door. Familiar blue eyes. Same platinum blonde hair.   
"Hey," Draco said softly as he slipped into her room. "I'm really sorry about this…"  
Pansy took a deep breath. She was not ready to see her fiancé after he told through and owl what happened earlier with his mother.  
"Why are you here," she said in a trembling exhausted voice. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet, and I don't want you to see me in this state. Please just leave me for a while and we'll talk soon."  
Draco ignored her rejection and walked up to her, sat on the arm of the chair and started to play with his fiancée's golden mane.  
"I did not propose to you just to see you on your happy days," he said in a cool tone. "I'm here also to witness your bad hair days, although your hair looks and feels great anyway." He chuckled at his own joke.  
"Please," Pansy said with a weak smile. "Don't try to make me this happy because right now I have no reason to be happy just yet."  
"We'll get through this," Draco assured her. "My father gave me a hard time when he was alive, I'm not surprised that he's still ruining my life now that he's 7 feet below the ground."  
Draco took Pansy's hand and let her stand while he sat down. Then he let his fiancée sit on his lap.  
"What are we going to do Drake?" she asked helplessly.  
"Right now," he answered in a equally helpless tone, "I don't know myself. I can't bear thinking of ever getting married with anyone else than you. You know this baby, you know this."  
Pansy let a tear escape her eyes, and Draco wiped them with his thumb, then pulled her to a kiss.  
"Well," Pansy said as they broke off the kiss. "It's going to be one year of delay."  
"Yes," Draco answered. "But this child I have to have outside of our marriage might be an issue though." He said as an afterthought.  
"Don't worry honey," Pansy answered, a huge gulp forming on her throat. "I know that you will do all this for your right to be the heir. This will be hard, but I will never hold this against you. For I know you still love me, right?  
"Of course," he exclaimed with a huge smile. "This marriage will be a set up, but the child will be both ours as well. And after the child is born, even though it's not yet a year, we'll get married then." He promised.  
Pansy smiled. Then her smile widened.  
"What's that smile for?" Draco asked, his eyebrows up.  
"Well," Pansy said in a near whisper. "I don't want our future child to not to be the first born, so why don't we make our first born right now?…" She smiled then bit her lower lip.  
Draco laughed and carried his fiancée t the bed.  
As the sun started to drown itself into the darkness, two bodies drowned their sorrows in one sacred ritual, one so natural like the setting sun.

---

The next morning, Draco was up even before the sun was. He sat back against the headboard of the luxurious queen sized bed in Pansy's bedroom, deep in thought. He gazed over his fiancée's face as she slumbers. Sadness swept over him as he saw that despite the fact that Pansy is sleeping, her face still shows the troublesome moments of their current relationship. All they could do as the moment, or rather the whole night, was an almost never-ending passionate lovemaking.  
He sighed as he stood up and got dressed as quietly as he can. He walked toward the dresser and wrote a short love note for Pansy when she wakes up. Grabbing his coat, he walked over to his own sleeping beauty and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before heading out the bedroom.  
He walked slowly down the majestic spiral marble staircase that leads out to the Parkinson Mansion, and on his way out he came face to face to the last two people he really want to engage in a conversation with. The Parkinson's.  
He froze as the couple walked toward him, but his the tension was eased when he saw their expressions.  
"We're sorry about all this Draco," Mrs. Parkinson said in a soft tone. "Narcissa told us about everything. Your father really is a hardheaded man as we all know him. And it's so bad to hear that you two lovebirds are stuck in between."  
"Your mother also told us about the consequences," Mr. Parkinson added. "And we are willing to wait for all this to be finished. We can talk to Pansy for you about it. We are absolutely with you two whatever happens."  
Despite the grave situation, Draco smiled over the thought of Pansy's parents supportive of the situation. He sighed deeply.  
"I already talked to her Dad," he replied, walking closer to them and hugging them both. "But we already talked about it and we're both working on it. This muggle marriage will be arranged, and so will be the childbirth. After the child is born, we're getting married immediately, just less than a year. I hope by then you will still want me for a son-in-law." He joked.  
"Of course," Mr. Parkinson chuckled softly. "You are welcome anytime. And you will always be our son-in-law. You better go now, I can see you have a really tough day to go through."  
"Yeah," Draco agreed with a frown. "Talk about finding a witch who has no wizard blood, practices magic, willing to be in a set up marriage, willing to be pregnant and left for a year. Not to mention she has to be healthy and at least attractive."  
"Go on now son," Mrs. Parkinson kissed Draco on his forehead. "But let me give you a piece of advice. There's a lot of things that people, witches and muggles alike, that will do for money. You are a good negotiator, you will understand what I mean." She smiled and opened the door for him.  
After saying their goodbyes, Draco drove off while watching the beautiful sunrise. He frowned as he concluded that nature is mocking his problematic day with such a beautiful sunrise.  
He sighed again as he was making his way out the sprawling mansion grounds of the Parkinson's. He thought deeply of who might be a perfect catch for a set up like what he's about to do.  
First stop, the Hall of Records.


End file.
